<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No matter what by EvelynRiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470439">No matter what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley'>EvelynRiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead has always been there for Betty but will boys, alcohol and a baby in the mix change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No matter what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead was sitting in his truck flicking through the pages of his latest textbook for his college course. This was usual for him trying to work while waiting to pick up his best friend Betty who was a senior in high school. Well normal ever since the incident. No one really spoke about it, Betty was one to keep to herself but ever since the passing of her mother she had been a shadow of her former self. </p><p>Alice had gone on a work trip and died in a car accident. Jughead wasn’t over all the details but he knew enough. He had not only his mom but best friend both absolutely devastated. Not only have to look after them but Chic Betty’s younger brother. </p><p>Betty and Jughead had been friends pretty much since birth. They were pushed together as friends at a young age by their parents. Alice and Gladys has been best friends in high school  they did everything together and his mother had pushed him even closer to her over the past few years.He didn't mind though, he quite liked being close. The last few years had been hard and Jughead had a rough time of it. He hated not being in control of what's going on around him. Betty has taken things pretty hard and he had done the best he could.</p><p>Things changed dramatically only months after her mother's death. Things that Jughead really didn't want to but Betty needed as much support as she could. </p><p>Even in what seems like the worst time of her life she comes walking out of the school gates with a smile plastered on her face making her way to the car. She slid in so effortlessly and leaned over to give Jughead a hug. His warm embrace really helped calm her down. </p><p>"Hey Jug how was class"</p><p>"Same as always, now I have to study but do you want me to drop you off or do you guys want to come home with me" He said as he peered in his mirror at the happy little girl in her car seat. </p><p>Betty attention went straight to her daughter. Her life was crazy when her mother passed and she did things she wasn't proud of. To find out you are pregnant at 15 hard, to not have your mom with you is even harder. </p><p>"I haven't seen your mom in a while, maybe your house" </p><p>Gladys loved nothing more than when Betty came over. Jugheads dad had left before he was born so it was just the two of them. They had lived on the Southside for most of the time as it was the most affordable for them. Betty was so much like Alice it was like hanging out with her best friend again. Being the only two girls involved in this situation she decided to step up for Hal and help out. Chic was still a fourteen year old boy who was not interested in expressing his feelings in any way. </p><p>When they walked through the door he had Betty's bag in his hand. Gladys couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was only ever a gentleman for Betty, any other time he wouldn't. She had picked him up on it before when a girl had come over to study, when she left Gladys just told him it would have been polite to help her carry her books in as she was struggling. His response: She can carry her own shit. The boy had his fathers attitude sometimes which scared her. </p><p>Betty ran over the Gladys and jumped straight into her arms. She had really taken over as her female role model the past few years. One topic that never came up was boys, ever since she had Ally Betty had been simple felt off of them. Gladys thought there may have been other reasons why. Mostly her son. They sat down for hours talking about all different kinds of things until it got so late she called Hal and told him Betty would be staying over. It wasn't unusual for her to. She had pyjamas there and took up the left side of Jugheads bed. Five years ago it wasn't as awkward as it's become now. Betty was a snuggler and Jug being teenager found that hard.</p><p>Ally was in a cot right next to the bed. Something Gladys had gotten from a thrift shop so Betty could stay over like she always would. Nothing had really changed between them all just them adding a baby to the mix. Jughead loved Ally, he would look after her sometimes when Betty was at school. She was such a relaxed baby that he was always able to study. </p><p>Sleep didn't come over him easy that night. Betty was tucked into his side and Ally was tossing and turning. He thought it was best to get up once his hand was brushing Betty's bare skin. He needed to move and fast. Not wanting to wake her he grabbed Ally and went downstairs into the living room. To him Ally was perfect but with a mother like Betty how could she not be. He’d never really considered these feelings up until recently.</p><p>Looking down she had fallen back asleep peacefully in his arms. </p><p>“I’m in trouble aren’t I Ally girl”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>